


lucky i’m in love(with my best friend)

by Emily_Anne23



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Big family, Child Abuse, F/M, Hurt/confort, JJ Needs a Hug, JJ is confused, Luke is and asshole, Luke’s A+ parenting, he deserves the world, i love tags hehe, this will get emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Anne23/pseuds/Emily_Anne23
Summary: Maddie turned and walked away. There was this sense of underwhelming dread, because Maddie knew at that moment she had lost her best friend. So she walked away with tears now freely falling from her eyes.“Wait! wait...Mads” JJ’s voice broke as he spoke. Maddie stood still, she could hear his footsteps coming nearer. “Please look at me...I’m begging.” She had never heard him so desperate; so vulnerable. But she stood her ground. Then he spoke the words that kept her glued to the sand.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks) & Other(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first outer banks fanfic and I really hope you like it. If you want me to continue please let me know and don’t be afraid to leave kudos!!:))))

Chapter one

Maddie wonders what her siblings could be yelling about this time. Waking up with a pounding headache isn’t Ideal but neither is the majority of her life. It’s not the first time she's woken up to her siblings fighting but it doesn’t get less annoying. 

Slowly getting out of bed Maddie slipped on her swimsuit, which had gray high waisted bottoms and a pink flowery top. She put on matching sweatshorts and an oversized yellow shirt that read sunflower in white lettering. Taking a quick look in the mirror she realized she should probably brush her hair. Sighing, she grabbed the hairbrush on her desk and started to cumb through the tangled nest. 

Maddie had good hair for the most part it just was being difficult today. Her wavy brown hair shimmered in the morning glow, revealing the occasional highlight. She never really cared about her hair, never tried to do anything crazy like other girls her age. She looked at her hair just like anything else on her body; it was there to make her her and nothing else. Her sister Rose cared too much about her hair, carrying on about it like it's a baby. But Rose was like this, she was always on top of the newest trends which Maddie never seemed to care about. It’s just a bunch of fake people making up fake things because people view them as gods, and Maddie just wasn’t for that. She would rather help real people in need then try to follow the newest hollywood star. Once they start noticing the little people she'll notice them. 

Putting her hairbrush down and looking at herself in the mirror she noticed that she really wasn’t that tan compared to everyone else on the island. Though it doesn't really matter, it was curious. 

Opening her bedroom door she saw what her siblings were going on about. Her mom yesterday had gone out and got donuts and today there was one left, and with one donut left and five insane kids preparing for a civil war.

“I swear to god the next time I hear your voice I’m gonna-“ Rose spat. But before she could finish Maddie spoke up. 

“I’m going to kill you all the next time I wake up to screaming.” They all turned to look at her, wide eyed. “And you all know who the last donut goes to.” 

They all gave her a puzzled look. She smirked, walked over to the donut then called out, “Mouse!” Just then a dog half the size of her came trudging in. He was black and brown and was huge, despite his name. He took up most of the space in their small home. He was also the laziest dog you would ever meet, they found him on the street one night and Maddie couldn’t leave him so she brought him home. Unbeknownst how big he was going to be. 

Mouse sat in front of her waiting for his treat. “Good boy Mouse! Here you can have the last donut.” Her baby sister started laughing as the dog wafted it up. Her brother, Corbin rolled his eyes. 

“I could’ve eaten that.” 

“Ya, well too bad. Guess who didn’t wake me up this ‘smorning.” When no one answered she finished. “The dog, so in my opinion he’s the one that deserves it.” 

“Maddie you talk to that dog like it’s a human being, you need friends.”her sister said, shaking her head. Ok, maybe she didn’t have the most friends but talking to a dog wasn't the most abnormal thing in the world. Also Rose has no room to speak because at least Maddie had some friends, Rose has her fake social media followers. And not to mention her kook friends. 

“Rose be nice to your sister.”Their mom's voice echoed from down the hall. She looked over to see her mom in her uniform for work. She worked as a maid for one of the kook families, which now is ironic because at one point her mom was a kook. Crazy but true. Maddie and her two younger siblings, Rose and Corbin, had been kooks in elementary school. Now that all came to an end when their parents got divorced. That year had been really hard. Her mom had to move them to a different side of the island and they had to switch schools. Their dad of course was still a kook and he has remarried since, but the funny thing is her mom and dad had an agreement to adopt three kids before they got divorced, and it was in writing that they still had to do that even after they split. So over the course of the past years they have adopted 3 kids; her brother Max, her sister Clover, and her sister Rebecca. And even though her parents are divorced they still both raised the kids, crazy. 

“Ok I’m off to work. The nanny should be here any time, then all of you are free to go.” Maddies baby sister Becca, who really isn’t a baby anymore, she's six, and hugged her mom tightly. Maddie's mom started to run her fingers through Becca's hair. “Madison before you go off and do god knows what, will you help Bee brush her hair? It's beginning to look like a rats nest.” Maddie nods, walking towards her mom. “And please whatever you do don’t get in trouble, your dad has already threatened to take your car. I love you all, I’ll be back around 5:30 tonight.” She left closing the door behind her, Maddie could smell her perfume, the same one her sister used. 

“Come on Bee, let's get your hair brushed before Abby gets here.” Abby was the family nanny, they’d known here since she was little. She was her nanny growing up, and Maddie's dad was kind enough to continue paying for her. Her mom was grateful, although she had a sneaking suspension her dad just wanted to flex all the money he made that her mom didn’t have. 

“I don’t want to.” Becca said. She could be so stubborn sometimes. Maddie put her hands on her hips and looked down at her sister. 

“Now I don’t recall asking if you wanted to. Besides once you're done maybe you can have a cookie.” Becca sighed. 

“Fine.” Becca went to go get her brush and detangler spray. Maddie smiled at herself. 

“I don’t know why you treat her like such a baby.” Rose said in a disdained tone. Maddie rolled her eyes, she turned to look at Rose. Rose had her dirty blonde hair pulled into two braids and wore a pink summer dress, most likely covering her white bikini. Her face was caked in makeup and despite her being fifteen she looked older than Maddie with all that makeup. 

“I don’t know Rose, why are you always so negative?” Maddie shot back. 

“Oof she got you there Rose.” That was Rose's twin brother, Corbin. Corbin and Maddie got along the best just because they were so similar. Corbin and Rose weren’t identical, obviously, but they had similar traits. Like their dad, Maddie stuck out with her forest green eyes. They were built like their dad: with, long legs, a tall frame, and skinny. Maddie looked more like their mom with her brown hair and short stature. They were both thicker, not as stick thin as the others. But Maddie had green eyes and her mom had brown. The twins though had tanner skin like her mom and she had whiter skin like their dad. 

“Oh shut up Corbin.” 

Becca came back with the brush and spray in hand, she sat down in the stool and Maddie began to brush through the knots. 

“Maddie can I play outside with my friends?” Maddie turned her head to see Max had come up behind her. He was short and had brown eyes and brown hair. He had the same mom as Becca but different dad. They both had the brown eyes but Becca had blonde hair. 

“Sure but make sure you don’t go far, Abby will be here soon.” He bolted out the old door running toward his friend. Maddie looked around their house. It wasn’t very big. They had four bedrooms, so that meant they all had to share a room. Her and Rose shared a room, Corbin and Max, then Clover and Becca. They had a combined living room and Kitchen, and one bathroom. Yeah, she had to share a bathroom with all of them. The nice thing about the house is they had a huge porch, she usually sat out there and did her homework or read a book. 

“Ok, please go put this back.” She handed Becca the brush back. Becca ran down the hall to the bathroom. Clover had come out from her room at this point and was playing with Mouse. 

“Hi Cov.” She looked up with her green eyes. She was the only other one that had green eyes. Clover also had long red hair that cascaded down her back. She had soft eyes, softer than Maddies and had chubby cheeks. 

“Hi Maddie.” Clover said in her sweet voice. Maddie smiled and went to get her car keys. The day she turned sixteen her dad bought her a yellow jeep, she then decorated it with sunflowers and bumper stickers. 

With her keys in hand she turned towards her siblings. “Abby should be here soon,” Hopefully. “But while you wait Corbin and Rose are in charge.” Rose rolled her eyes again, one day they’re going to stay like that. 

“And where are you going Maddie?” Rose's voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

“Oh you know around-”

“You mean to see your boyfriend.” Maddie turned to glare at Corbin. He smirked and went back to his video game. He didn’t look at her as he said, “Before you start, we get it ‘he’s just a friend’-leave.” He was chuckling to himself. This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. She turned towards the door and left. 

While walking out she passed a frazzled Abby. They exchanged greetings and Maddie climbed in her jeep. 

Backing out she nearly hit something, or more like Someone. She distantly heard laughing and then JJ’s face was in the window. He was tall, about six foot and had blonde hair that would hang over his eyes. His eyes were this really deep blue, they reminded her of the ocean, or of the sky on a really clear night. He had on a pair of loose tan shorts and a gray tank top. She rolled down the window and glared. 

“I could have run over you!” 

He was still laughing when he said, “You wish.” He went around and jumped in the passenger seat. “So you are the worst driver, you know that right.” 

“Actually I am not. I just don’t do well with idiots sneaking up behind my car while I'm trying to back out.” She now backed out and was driving toward the kook side of the island. 

“So where to today because I need to stop and buy myself some more weed.” He had his feet on the dashboard and was looking up at her. 

“You know that stuff is not good for you.” She saw him shrug in the corner of her eye and she laughed to herself. She wished she could be as carefree as him. He never seemed to care what people thought and he did what he wanted. “Well I actually need to talk to my dad about borrowing one of his boats. I heard there was this really pretty coral reef and I wanted to go diving over there.” 

“You know I could always take you out on John B's boat. He wouldn’t mind.” 

“But I would feel bad especially after everything with his dad. I don't want to bother him. Any way I’ll share my boat, you can use it too if you wanted.” She knew he was interested now.   
“Ha! Can you imagine me in a kook boat, people would think i stole it ya know. Maybe that isn’t such a bad idea.” He said the last part under his breath but she still heard it. She reached over and punched him in the arm. “Hey!” 

“I don’t know how my dad would feel about that.” She was laughing. 

“Ya know I don’t think your dad likes me very much.” He said smiling. 

“My dads a salesman, he likes everyone. He has to, he sells houses.” 

“Bullshit. I know tons of realtors that don’t like people.”

“Ya and I bet they don’t make as much money as my dad.” He rolled his eyes and pulled out a joint. “Anyway if you really want him to like you ask if you can mow the lawn, he never seems to have time for it anyway, and you could use the money.” He sighed, she knew he hated the money topic, but she wanted to make sure that he was being responsible and not just stealing money from his dad, as much as that man deserved it it wasn’t safe for JJ. 

“Okay mom.” They both started laughing. She stopped by her favorite coffee shop on the way, and then they jammed to music from the 2010s. She wanted to bring up the bruise on his face but didn’t want to have another fight, so she ignored it and instead focused on the conversation she was going to have to have with her dad


	2. Riptide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up and smiled. He smirked back, and he draped his arm around her shoulders. 
> 
> “So, remind me what we are doing again?” She shook her head, laughing. 
> 
> “Now, it’s a surprise,” she said,with a mischievous look. JJ took a joint out and lit it. 
> 
> “Ah, I see.” She glared at him, and he laughed.

“Dad, can I please, please, please use your boat?” Maddie was currently in her dad's office, trying to convince him to let her take the boat out. She tried telling him she wasn’t going to do anything bad, that she just wanted to go out to the coral reef. The problem is he cares a little too much about his nice things. 

Her dad stood up and started down the hall, to the stairs. His office was on the opposite side of the house from the bedrooms.

“Because, honey, I don’t want you to scratch it. Plus, I don’t trust you with that friend of yours. I’ve never met him. Is he your new boyfriend?” her dad finished as he got down the stairs.

“Ugggh, dad, no. Not my boyfriend. You’ve met him before, remember?” They made it to the living room where JJ was sitting. Her dad looked at him carefully. 

“Oh, yes, I think I have.” He picked up the toys and continued. “You’re Luke’s son, aren’t you?” 

JJ nodded quickly and stood up. “Um, yes, sir, I’m JJ.” He held out his hand, but her dad just nodded. 

“Tell me, son, you're not into the drug dealing shit, are you?” Maddie turned towards her dad and gaped. She’d never heard him speak like that before. He never liked to cuss around his kids. 

“Dad, don’t be rude.” Maddie said.

“It’s ok, um, no, I’m not, sir. I was actually wondering,” JJ looked towards Maddie, and she nodded, “if I could get a job mowing your lawn. Maddie said you need help, and I need the money.” Maddie's dad looked at him, then at Maddie. He went back to looking at JJ. 

“You know what, son, that would actually be really helpful. My lawn has been getting out of hand as you can see.” Her dad pointed out the window. “How ‘bout you come once a week, and I’ll pay ya 50 an hour, and if you can help me with the pool, I’ll pay you extra.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Her dad led them outside. 

As always, her dad got a little distracted and started showing JJ around the yard and where all of the yard tools were. 

Maddie could tell JJ was somewhat unimpressed. He kept up his mirage of interest to not seem disrespectful. While her dad rambled on, Maddie took the time to study JJ. He was attractive, that was a fact, but he was complicated. He used his looks as a way to deflect from his personal life and his insecurities, so that makes the way he looks seem somewhat unimportant. She looked up at his face to see the bruise she had seen in the car. It was on his left cheekbone below his eye. For an average sixteen year old boy, this would be unusual, but for JJ, it’s normal. It’s almost as if his bruises were just part of his skin, always there since birth. Instead, they were placed there by a monster. 

After another ten minutes of her dad explaining the lawn routine, she interrupted. 

“Dad, did you reconsider your answer about me taking your boat out? I will be very careful. I promise, and now you know a little bit about JJ, pleaseeee.” Maddie’s dad took his time looking them up and down. After, he took out his phone and started typing up a message. JJ looked over at her, and she just shook her head, not knowing the answer to his unspoken question. Finally, her dad looked up, putting his phone in his pocket. 

“Fine. I texted your mom, letting her know that if anything....” he struggled looking for the right word, “if anything messy happens, it is not on me.” It took her only a moment to figure out what he meant. She could feel her face heating up from her neck to her ears. JJ was trying to stifle a laugh. 

“Ew, dad, no. J-just, ew, we're going to go now. Thank you,” the words tumbled out in a jumbled mess. 

As they were walking out to the dock, Maddie heard her dad say ‘be safe’. This is a fairly normal statement to say to your daughter when she takes a boat out on the water, but considering their conversation, she gagged. 

At that point, JJ could no longer hold in his laughter. He burst out laughing. She gave him a look that said ‘not funny’, but he couldn’t help it. It was so like her to gag at the mention of anything sexual. She wasn’t innocent in that regard; she just hated thinking about romantic relations unless it came to books, then she could ramble on for hours. He didn’t really know why this was. Whenever she talked about wanting love, she got this look in her eyes that made him never want to look away. It was just so warm and inviting, but then if someone else even asks her to hold their hand, she freaks out, not in an anxiety attack sort of way, more in the way a first grader would react to eating vegetables. She was just the oddest human. It was like she only liked romantic gestures if she initiated them first. JJ shrugged to himself. 

JJ, on the other hand, had no problem talking about sex or anything of the sort. He lost his virginity at fourteen. Even better, he lost it to the hottest sixteen year old at the time, Katie Moore, and, yes, he did consider himself the hottest 16 year old now. It wasn’t really what everyone made it out to be, kinda boring, but a good way to distract his mind from his shitty life, so he did it often, not anything serious though. The last time he had a serious relationship with feelings and shit was in like elementary school. He didn’t have time for the romantic stuff that girls wanted; he just wanted to live his life. His life motto was ‘no strings attached’. Plus, it was already hard enough keeping up with Maddie. 

He looked over to Maddie to see she was in her own mind, green eyes glazed over and quietly humming to herself. She was beautiful in her own way. She just didn’t see it. He was honestly surprised that nobody had at least tried to snatch her heart, even though she would just turn them down, but maybe that was it. Maybe everyone got the sense they wouldn’t get anywhere with her, and that’s all anybody their age wanted to do anyway, screw around, and, Mads, well, she doesn’t deserve that. Shaking his head, he let his gaze fall downward to where she had two bandaids on her shin in a cross from when she fell last weekend on a broken seashell. He chuckled to himself. She was so clumsy. 

She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up and smiled. He smirked back, and he draped his arm around her shoulders. 

“So, remind me what we are doing again?” She shook her head, laughing. 

“Now, it’s a surprise,” she said,with a mischievous look. JJ took a joint out and lit it. 

“Ah, I see.” She glared at him, and he laughed. 

“So, how's John B?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I think he’s good, but he’s still convinced Big John is out there.” 

“I mean, maybe he is still out there. They haven't found a body, have they?” Sometimes Maddie could be too optimistic. 

“I mean, no, but do you really think he’s still out there, Mads?” She gave him a sad look and shook her head. “I just hope John B learns that soon because I don’t want him to be some grumpy, no fun, old man.” She laughed at that.

“You know, I think you're the grumpy, no fun, old man in this relationship.” JJ put on an offended face. 

“Then that makes you the grumpy, no fun, old lady.” Maddie nodded her head. 

“I’m ok with that actually. Someone's got to keep your bunch in line, and in my humble opinion, it should be the grumpy, no fun, old lady.” She put a hand to her chest, gesturing to herself. He shook his head. 

JJ knew Maddie was responsible. Without her, her siblings would have killed each other. Maddie just wasn’t the most responsible when it came to the friend group. She liked to joke around and have fun and not worry, but JJ knew she still worried. What about, too, she worried about him. He didn’t need anyone to worry about him, especially her. She already had enough on her mind as it is. Why add the stress of him? He’d told her this before when they got into fights that she need not worry about him, but it's a futile argument. She cares for him, just like she would her siblings. He didn’t care for anyone. He wanted to be free. If you care about someone, that's one more thing tying you to the ground. 

They had made it to the dock, and Maddie was getting the boat ready. Despite not knowing what it was she was wanting to do today, he was excited to ride around in this $30,000 something boat and show himself off to the Kooks, show them JJ Maybanks has a friend with a shit ton of money. Proud of himself, he set off to help her get the thing out on the water. 

“Oh, by the way, I am supposed to be on my best behavior, and by me, I mean you,” she said in a mock British accent while setting off to wherever it was she was taking them. 

“Me?” JJ said, putting his hand on his chest. “I’m nothing but an angel. thank you very much. You, on the other hand,” he said, smirking. “you get me in trouble.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Sure I do, sure.” She steered the boat toward the middle of a small cove. He watched her stop and anchor the boat. She came out and looked over the side at the water. JJ was curious to what she was looking at, so he got up and looked over the edge. It was a beautiful coral reef with fish swimming around. It almost looked as if the fish were playing tag with each other. 

One moment Maddie was on the boat. The next, she was jumping into the circle of fish. JJ followed suit and jumped in after her. They swam around and splashed each other like nothing else in the world mattered. Him and Mads.

“Aw shit.” Maddie said after they got back to her car. The sun was setting and winds were picking up. 

“What? Did that sister of yours finally choose the ‘perfect boy’?” JJ said,smugly. 

“No, Agatha’s supposed to hit tonight.” She shook her head and started the car. “It explains the wind and temp drop.” 

JJ jumped in the passenger seat. “Perfect surfing weather.” 

“You’re crazy.” 

They sat in comfortable silence as they made their way back to the cut. She gave him her phone to play that stupid game he liked. Clash Royale. He was very invested in it. Every once in a while, she heard him cursing under his breath. He had a cheap phone that barely ran at this point, but his dad didn’t want to pay for it, or pay for much of anything, so he got the cheapest phone and used it for making deals with people. At least, that's what he told her. The deals, she assumed, consisted of weed trades with his cousin. That guy was weird and gave Maddie the creeps. 

“I just donkey konged your ass!” he yelled at the screen. She didn’t understand the game, but Maddie was assuming that was a good thing. 

“You sound like my brother.” JJ looked up for only a moment, then back down at the screen.

“Well, your brother is a pretty cool dude.” She snorted.

They passed an old dinner that was once the place everyone used to hang around but now looked like a half attempt to burn a building. The sign was cut in half, one half in the air and the other hanging low. There was graffiti covering the walls and trash thrown around the outside. It was sad, really, it looked as if it would have been a cool place back in the day. 

When Maddie pulled into their driveway, her brother, Max, ran out, hair flying everywhere. He looked flustered. 

“Maddie! Maddie!” He rushed out, out of breath. “Mom is not happy.” 

“Why? What happened?” Maddie jumped out of the car and followed Max inside, JJ trailing behind them. 

“I don’t know, bro. But mom, not in a good mood.” She nodded, paling slightly, going through everything she could have done wrong. 

Once in the house, Mouse ran past her and went up to JJ. Traitor. She went into the kitchen, watching her mom pace back and forth, looking about to burst. Once her mom's eyes landed on Maddie, she put her hands on her hip and beckoned Maddie closer. 

“So, you want to explain the text I received from your father earlier?” It was a question, but she didn't have the option to not answer. Maddie stood there, contemplating her response while her mom raised her eyebrow. It was pretty intimidating. She didn’t even have time to answer. Her mom continued on her rant. “On a normal day, I don’t like seeing your dad has messaged me, so why would I want to look down at my phone and see that, apparently, you had taken the boat out with some boy, and that if anything sexual happened and you had hospital bills, it would be my fault.” 

“Wait, he said what?! I took the boat out with JJ, not just ‘some boy’ for one, and it was to go swimming around a coral reef,” a flash of relief crossed across her face, “and mom, you should really know by now that I don’t really have friends to go out with other than JJ and the Pogues,” Maddie said, grabbing an apple from the basket. 

“I guess you're right. Your dad really makes my blood pressure go up. I mean he could have at least given the name of the boy.” Shaking her head, she went back to making dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, for tonight. At that point, JJ had made it to the kitchen with Max trailing behind, laughing at something JJ had said.

Her mom looked up and smiled at JJ. “Hi, JJ, honey. I heard you met Maddie's dad.” 

“Ya, he’s kinda like a grand inquisitor of sorts.” Maddie gasped and punched him in the arm but quickly started laughing. 

“I don’t know what that means but considering the way Maddie lost it, I agree with you.” JJ was smirking now, apparently proud of himself. 

“But JJ got a job working for dad.” Maddie took a seat at the bar. JJ followed suit. 

“Well that was nice of him wasn’t it?” Maddie's mom sarcastically said. 

“Mom!”

“I’m just playing, Maddie. Now, come help me cut up the onions.” Maddie got up and went over to get a knife and the onions. “That’s good, JJ.” She smiled. “So, how has life been.” 

Everytime Maddie's mom saw JJ, she asked him this question, and he never fails to answer with the same thing. “Doin’ great, Miss H.” Her mom knew he was lying but you can’t force a kid to talk. 

They sat around talking to her mom while she made dinner. They talked about the storm, about politics surrounding the new mayor, and about Camron Ward. Maddie's dad was friends with Ward, so, naturally, her mom didn’t like them. Plus, they gave Maddie bad vibes. Rose was friends with the younger daughter though. She was the one nobody knew. By that, Maddie meant everyone knew who Rafe and Sarah were, but nobody talked about Weezie, or whatever her name was. 

Speak of the devil, Rose walked in with her hand on her hip, ready to spill whatever it was that was floating around her head. She told a long story about how she met this guy at a store and that he was weird and asked to go out with her. Typically the kind of story she had. 

“Rose, that really is terribly interesting,” it wasn’t, “but I would like you to help me get the food on plates. Maddie and JJ, it would be great if you could round up the kids for me,” she said, turning towards us. We both nodded and huddled my siblings around our small dining room. 

Once we all had food, there wasn’t much talking. They all seemed pretty tired for it only being 5:30, but then again, they were up at like 6. Maddie's siblings truly didn’t sleep. 

They finished up and cleaned their mess before Maddie announced her and JJs departure. 

“I’ll be back, mom, but if the storm gets too bad, I'll stay at John B’s with the rest of the pogues.” She hugged her mom and waved at the rest of her siblings. 

“Sounds good, be safe,” her mom said, pointing at both of us. 

Outside, it had already started raining. This was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sooooo much for reading. sorry it took so long for chapter two. let me know if you have a character you would like to see in this story(oc or not) and if you have any feedback. 💕


End file.
